


Is it love?

by evangellie



Series: walking down the lj memory lane: DBSK version [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: A bit of humour, Angst, M/M, Pre-Split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-16
Updated: 2007-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangellie/pseuds/evangellie
Summary: Yoochun wants something, Changmin is reading and they are in a strange relationship, or are they?





	Is it love?

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting really old stuff from my livejournal days, with no editing nor rereading because of the cringe factor (just so you are warned). I think this was my first explicit... thing.

"Min?"

The young man was sprawled on the couch of the living room, savouring his book.

"Min~?"

He was also listening to his mp3-player and thus couldn't hear Yoochun's voice. It annoyed Yoochun. Quite a bit. So he sneaked behind the couch and covered the eyes of the reader with his hands.

Changmin's lower lip twitched. He removed his earphones.

"Whoever you are, you better stop that. You are getting my glasses dirty."

Yoochun pouted.

"Where would be the fun in that?"

"Well. I could finish my book. You know, the one I have wanted to read for two years."

"Are you choosing the book over me? I am five times sexier than that book?!"

"Mm. Let me think. An annoying Hyung against words strung together to form an amazing story. Which should I choose? Mm. That is a difficult question."

"I am deducing, with the oh-so-subtle tone you are using, that I am bothering you?"

"Yes? Can I have my eyes back now, please?"

"Oh. I see. Then go and have sex with your book for all I care."

Yoochun let his hands fall away and sat down with a loud thump. Changmin let out an exasperated sigh. Leaving his book on the table before him with a last longing look, he stood up and walked in front of Yoochun.

Yoochun lifted his head, eyes full of tears. The expression of Changmin, at first startled, changed into an annoyed one.

"You... I can see the mark where you pinched yourself."

Yoochun looked at his left arm where a red spot could be found.

"Oops?"

Changmin rolled his eyes, a playful smile on his lips.

"How old are you, really."

A laugh escaped of Yoochun's mouth, making the tears run down his cheeks.

"But it worked. Now I have all your attention."

"Don't tell me you were jealous of a book?"

"The one you had been wanting for two years might I recall you."

"And what do you plan of doing with my attention, now that you have it?"

Yoochun stood up and brought his hands behind Changmin's neck. He was at the perfect height for that position but a bit too tall for what would follow. Yoochun tugged and Changmin had to bend his knees.

"Much better things than a book can do with it."

A chaste kiss was laid down on Changmin's lips and another one on his cheek. Yoochun's mouth slowly traveled down to kiss underneath the ear, brushing smooth skin on the way. Changmin was now half leaning on Yoochun. It just lacked sounds. Yoochun's tongue sneaked past his lips to lick against the side of the neck. A soft groan escaped from the younger man. Yoochun smirked but was then abruptly pushed away. The smile vanishing as Changmin stepped back.

"They could walk in on us anytime."

Oh.

"Yes, they could. Or not. You want to stop doing this?"

Changmin looked away.

"Thought so."

"But one day, they will..."

"You need to get laid. I do too. It doesn't hurt anyone if we use each other, does it?"

Changmin mumbled something that Yoochun couldn't catch.

"Stop thinking. If we are discreet enough they will never know and it will become one of the secrets you hide to your future wife."

Changmin closed his eyes and Yoochun could see their corners wrinkling. He took one of his hand. Why did the other have to think so much about everything? This was quite simple, wasn't it? A matter of satisfying a need. Only that.

"Okay."

It came out unevenly and too weak. But Yoochun didn't care, didn't want to. He just wanted to feel. To just forget for a while and only feel. He just wanted Changmin to help him. So pulling on the hand he had taken before, he dragged him to his room.

Once they were there, the door closed, Yoochun undressed quickly — he didn't wear underwear — and lost no time at pushing Changmin on the bed, trying to lessen his clothes at the same time. There were some buttons ripped off of a shirt, which pressed in Yoochun's back when Changmin reversed their positions.

"I liked that shirt," said the one on top, slightly breathless.

"Don't worry. The buttons are retaliating by hurting my back."

"Reap what you sew."

"Shall I, then?" asked Yoochun and before letting Changmin voice his confusion, he began to rock his hips. That put effectively an end to any conversation and more importantly, there would be no more thinking.

Changmin's arms gave out and Yoochun was now supporting nearly completely his weight, which made the rocking a bit more difficult. But he also had a complete access to the long neck and he liked to molest Changmin's skin. It was a shame he couldn't leave a mark, but there were always other places for that. He dropped a kiss before he pushed Changmin off of his chest, rolling him on his back to have a better access at the other's body. He licked his lips.

"Working out, I see."

Red flooded Changmin's cheeks. He closed his eyes.

"Stop the teasing. Shouldn't we..."

"Impatient, aren't we?"

And Yoochun's face neared his hip-bone, licking and then blowing on it.

"What are..."

The lips landed on the skin, half opened and he began to suck. After all, Min was his. A startled gasp was heard and a hand was placed on Yoochun's head, fingers twisting in the short hair.

After a last lick on the appearing bruise, he moved on to the serious business — playing was fun, but screwing was better — and took Changmin in his mouth.

Changmin had been thinking about the reason he was oddly pleased by Yoochun leaving marks on him. At this moment, he wouldn't have minded one on his neck. So the pleasure that the wet mouth was suddenly providing him, took him by surprise. He arched his back and his lips fell open, forming an O-shaped form. And then Yoochun did this trick with his tongue and...

"I won't last long, you should..."

Looking at Yoochun had been a bad idea. Think of the button pressing on your left side. Changmin sighed when Yoochun stopped to retrieve the lube and a condom out of his night table. He put on the condom before coating his fingers with the slippery liquid.

Yoochun kissed his navel and slowly inserted the first finger.. It was cold and Changmin tensed for a second before relaxing. Then there was a second finger and a third and somehow Yoochun's gentleness hurt him when it shouldn't have.

The fingers left him but were replaced by something bigger and Yoochun was panting on his ear and Changmin had his arm around his neck and it hurt a little even though Yoochun went slowly. So he urged him to go quicker, pushing his hips against Yoochun's until it couldn't be any deeper.

Yoochun stopped to kiss him and when their lips separated, he looked right into Changmin's eyes with an expression that the youngest had never seen directed at him, at least never in this situation. Something burned behind his eyes, so he closed them and covered his face with his arm.

Yoochun kissed the inside of his elbow and began to withdraw a little to come back again, each time farther. He leant on his left arm to take Changmin's hand which was gripping the blanket and lead it so he would take himself in his hand.

Changmin took the hint and began to stroke himself and soon it was finished.

Yoochun pulled out, which made Changmin wince, before throwing the condom and quickly cleaning both of them so they were a little less sticky. Then he settled his head on Changmin's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

When Yoochun fell asleep, hugging him as if he was a pillow, Changmin decided that lust wasn't such a bad sin. Even if it hurt a bit. Even if he sometimes wished the sex was the result of more than bodily needs. Perhaps he was being too greedy. But that was a human flaw too, wasn't it?

 

\---

 

"Min?"

The young man was sitting on the couch of the living room, trying to concentrate on his book.

"Mm?"

"Min~?"

"I'm reading."

"Wanna do something naughty?"

"I am in the middle of a passage where people are being tortured. Lots of blood and suffering."

"Ah."

Yoochun leant his head on the top of the couch, right above Changmin's shoulder.

"It's a no then?"

"Mm."

"Min~?"

"You can sleep on my lap if you want."

Smiling brightly, Yoochun settled himself on the couch, his face nuzzling Changmin's stomach.

"Love you Min."

Changmin blinked, reread a sentence, the knife was cutting through the flesh of her thigh all the way to the bone, blinked again. He didn't dare to tear his gaze away of his book.

A snore was heard.

Changmin closed his eyes, smiling crookedly while he kissed Yoochun's temple.


End file.
